


make a wish that weighs a tonne

by orphan_account



Series: oh you pretty things [2]
Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Birthday Party, Coming Untouched, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, i'm not even sorry, the first part is really cute and fluffy, the second one is just filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i'm so bad at these summaries kskskks i promise it's nice





	make a wish that weighs a tonne

There’s a hand on his waist preventing him from passing by the backyard table and going into the house again, for the millionth time today. He was going to refill the bowls with snacks for kids and then probably ask if anyone wants some more cake, but it turns out, Miles is gripping his waist a little to firm for him to do that, so he stops in his tracks.

“Would yeh _please_ sit down for half a second Al?” Miles pleads, his eyes hopeful. There’s some very subtle gentle rubbing of Alex’s side with a thumb resting there that Alex isn’t even sure Miles realizes he’s doing, but he is and it makes Alex relax immediately. The next second Miles is pulling him closer to the table until eventually he has no choice but to sit down next to him on a chair. The hand doesn’t leave his waist.

“I’m knackered Miles” Alex exhales audibly, leaning his head on Miles’ shoulder.

He’s been running around all day, making sure everything was ready for Raphael’s birthday party. He checked and rechecked (definitely rechecked) every little detail that had anything to do with food, decorations or music. He cleaned the house and the backyard (including the dirty old barbecue grill), prepared Raphael’s clothes and when the guests arrived he was already exhausted. He didn’t however let himself take a breather - he just kept hectically moving around, ensuring everyone was well taken care of and enjoying the party.

That sounds like Miles has been just sitting around all day while Alex worked his ass off, which is not true at all - Miles helped loads, it was just that Alex wanted everything perfect in a way he couldn’t quite explain to anyone. It was easier to hang the birthday banner by himself then to have to explain to Miles where he wanted it and why.

So Miles spent most of the day with Alex’s mum, keeping Raphael entertained and out of Alex’s way, because if Alex hated one thing about preparing big celebrations it was having to deal with a curious kid whilst doing so.

“I know baby” Miles says as he squeezes his side a little. “If yeh had joost let me help a little…”

“Yeh helped” Alex objects. He lifts his head up from Miles’ shoulder and finds a questioning look plastered on his face. Alex reassures him once more. “Yeh were vereh helpful. It’s me own fault I’m exhausted.”

He kisses Miles’ cheek playfully and then glances around the table, automatically checking if everyone’s glass is full. He feels Miles bury his head into his neck, kissing it and his stubble scratches Alex’s skin slightly. It’s not something you do with guests sitting so close, even if they are people you’ve known your entire life, but none of them seem to be paying any attention, so Alex lets it happen.

Nick and Jamie are deep into a conversation about something ostensibly very important, Katie is sipping her drink and nodding at something Breana just said and Matt is checking on Amelia and Raphie, who are sitting in the grass next to a trampoline. He doesn’t see Kelly though. Maybe she’s in the bathroom. She’s probably in the bathroom - Alex can’t really concentrate right now – those kisses feel too nice.

“Later… When everybodeh leaves… and we put Raphie to bed” Miles mumbles against his skin. “I’m gunna take me sweet time sucking yeh off… all hot and tight.”

Alex shivers at the promise of Miles’ tongue on him. It’s been a while since they’ve done that so only the thought of it leaves Alex more excited than he should be. “Does tha’ sound good?” Miles whispers in his ear all sensual and heavy.

Alex takes a deep breath, but doesn’t get the chance to respond because something else catches his attention. Or rather, someone else.

“Daddy! Papa!” Raphael’s moving towards them in a rush, holding out his fist in front of himself, like he’s hiding something in it. “Look wha’ I found!”

“What is it Raphie? What’d yeh found?” Miles squeals back at him, his arms instantly stretching out so he can put him on his lap as soon as he reaches them. It makes Alex smile.

Raphael’s all sweaty and flushed from running around, his messy blond locks falling into his eyes and his party hat practically falling off of his head. Alex reaches to fix it, but he blocks his hand with his little one. He doesn’t like his hair being touched.

“Look papa!” Raphie says slowly unclenching his fist, revealing a little red ladybug in his palm.

Miles’ eyes widen in surprise almost as much as Raphael’s and Alex’s heart swells with so much love, it could quite literally burst.

“It’s a ladybug” Raphael announces proudly. “She’s vereh pretteh, isn’t she daddeh?”

His big eyes land on Alex as he says and the green in them swims in joy. Alex nods. “Yeah, she’s vereh pretteh bunneh.” He confirms.

Raphael examines it for a while, barely blinking and probably being the quietest and stillest he’s been all day. He’s so calm and focused on her movements in his palm he gets shocked when she suddenly flies away. His mouth forms a little surprised ‘O’, his gaze flying from Miles to Alex and back again, searching for answers.

“She flew away bunnie” Alex states as if they didn’t just witness it happening. Raphie’s face falls into a frown, but then Miles asks “Are yeh havin’ fun birthday boy?” and he’s all chirpy again, forgetting about the incident and bouncing excitedly on Miles’ lap. “So mooch fun papa!”

“Off yeh go then! Have a bit more fun before it gets dark” Miles kisses his head of hair and puts him down. Raphael just sprints off to the other end of the backyard, where Amelia and Forrest are messing around with a ball. He’s immediately jumping around them and cheering them on.

“He’s always so energetic.” Alex mumbles as he nuzzles back into Miles’ neck. “Gets it from yeh.”

...

Roughly two hours after that the house is once again empty.

They moved from the backyard table into the living room when it got too dark and chilly and were just chatting while the kids gathered around the telly. At some point during the cartoon Forrest fell asleep, so Jamie and Katie decided it was time to call it a night. Not long after that Matt, Breana, Nick and Kelly said their goodbyes too.

Although it was a fun night and he enjoyed watching Raphael get excited over presents and all the attention directed his way, Alex was silently thankful the house was quiet again. Big social situations tend to be tiring even when they include people he loves.

He cleaned up the mess on the table and around the room, while Miles showered Raphael and prepared him for bed. After that he took a shower himself and went to Raphael’s room to give him a goodnight kiss, but the boy was already fast asleep, exhausted from all the birthday activities. He kissed him anyway and then went straight into his and Miles’ room. When he finally flopped himself on the big fluffy bed, his limbs heavy and foreign, his eyes fell shut almost instantly. They were closed for what seemed like the shortest second in the world though.

“Yeh fink yeh can stay awake for a while longer?” Miles asks skeptically. Alex feels the bed dip where Miles sits at the foot of it.

“Depends whatcha offering” He teases suddenly remembering Miles’ promise from earlier.

Miles doesn’t respond however; he shifts until he’s lying in between Alex’s legs and then takes a hold of Alex’s thighs, spreading them and getting comfortable in his position. He kisses the inner sides of them tenderly and then bites the exposed flesh playfully.

“Hey!” Alex squeaks, jerking his leg a little.

“Joost checkin’ to see yer awake luv” Miles laughs.

He kisses Alex’s belly, pushing his (or rather Miles’) sleeping shirt up. Calloused fingertips brush against Alex’s sides and he feels completely at Miles’ mercy under them. He decides that’s the best feeling in the world – pliant and flaccid, trusting Miles to take care of him.

When the Scouser takes the waistband of his boxer briefs in between his teeth and starts pulling it slowly only to let it snap back afterwards, he becomes painfully aware that there’s just that thin layer of fabric separating him from Miles’ mouth. There’s no way he intended to take them off like that, they both know it, but Miles is a tease and Alex feels his cock harden from the action, so really it doesn’t matter.

All the exhaustion from before transforms into eagerness as Miles presses the flat of his tongue over the wet patch on Alex’s boxers. His hips thrust up involuntarily, his head falls back into the pillows and he’s gone – the only thing holding him in place – Miles’ firm spread out hands on his upper thighs.

“Oh yeh like tha’” Miles muses with a knowing smirk on his face that Alex would like very much not to be so turned on by. To make the matters worse Miles focuses entirely on his cock palming him with one hand over the material damp with Alex’s arousal.

“And wha’ if I did this?” His nimble fingers finally, _finally _slide down the boxer briefs to Alex’s mid thighs. Alex’s cock is now free of any restraint, throbbing and thick against his belly. He aches for Miles put his mouth on him, but Miles is busy taking off his boxers all the way – he does it so slowly, torturing Alex with every passing second, until eventually they’re being tossed in the other corner of the room. He’ll have to remember to pick them up in the morning, they can’t have random underwear laying around the house.

Miles starts pumping him slowly with one hand, spreading the precome over his shaft, the nails on his other one digging into Alex’s hips, trying to push them back into the bed. It’s gotten so heated so quickly; he needs more from Miles – this is not enough. “Miles?” He huffs out breathlessly.

“Baby?” Miles says, his tone questioning. Alex knows Miles knows how weak he gets when that particular pet name pops up.

“Miles… Please…” He begs. He doesn’t have the strength nor the patience to voice his needs tonight no matter how much he knows it turns Miles on when he does. He’s really just needy and desperate tonight and he wants it all without having to ask for it. Miles, of course, figures that out. “It’s okay baby. I know whatcha need” he says. “I’ll get yeh there, I promise. Yeh joost relax.”

Alex tries his best to calm down his strained muscles and just lay limp on their bed, but it’s really hard when the hold on his cock is firm and the stroking never-stopping.

When Miles finally puts him in his hot wet mouth, Alex can’t help but throw his head back, arching his neck and releasing a strangled moan, which probably shouldn’t have been that loud. Miles’ tongue is circling him, his lips opening wider and wider to get him deeper and Alex finds himself trying really fucking hard not to just push his cock all the way into Miles’ beautiful mouth until he’s hitting the back of his throat.

Miles’ fingers are wrapped around the base of his length, his throat relaxing with every bob of his head, while his other hand is still holding Alex down. It’s funny that – Miles is in between his legs, literally choking on Alex’s cock, but he is still the on in control. It’s nice. Alex likes it.

It goes on for a bit – Alex squirming and moaning like this is the first time they’re doing this, in one of their bunk beds on a tour bus and Miles tirelessly alternating between licking long wet stripes and taking all of Alex in his mouth, his cheeks hollowing. He hums from time to time as a response to Alex whining and if Alex’s eyes weren’t at the back of his head, he’d be able to see Miles rubbing his own sensitive cock on the mattress trying to get at least a little bit of friction.

Alex isn’t sure who initiates it, but he’s glad someone did, because they’re holding hands and alongside Alex’s cock his heart is now twitching too. His balls are tightening, little puffs of breath coming out of his mouth in between dirty moans, that if he could hear, he’d definitely be ashamed of and he feels that familiar tension in his lower stomach.

He comes hard and long, squeezing his eyes together almost as aggressively as he’s squeezing Miles’ hand. His mouth falls open while little socks of orgasm flow through him and only when Miles starts moaning around his cock and squeezing his hand back harder he realizes that the other man is coming too. Despite him riding out his orgasm, Miles still swallows the come around the length buried in the wet heat of his mouth until it’s dripping down his chin, mixing with the saliva already there.

It’s messy and dirty and when Miles releases him from his mouth he understands what just happened.

“Yeh came… too” Alex whispers insecurely, like it might not be true. “Untouched” He adds. Saying it out loud makes it incredibly real.

“Yeah, I did” Miles giggles stupidly, resting his head on Alex’s thigh and closing his eyes for a second. Alex threads his fingers through Miles’ short hair, closing his eyes as well and catching his breath.

“From suckin’ me cock?” Alex interrogates suspiciously, like this all could still be some kind of a joke. He even cocks his eyebrow.

Miles sits up on the bed, looking at Alex with a smirk on his slightly swollen lips. “Why’s tha’ sooch a big deal? Happens to yeh all the time.” He smirks.

It does happen to Alex all the time, but that’s him – Miles could put his fingers in Alex’s mouth and he’d be a puddle of water in an instant. On the other hand, it rarely ever happens to Miles. He guesses that the realization that he was the one that made Miles feel the way he did came as a little bit of a sock to him. Which is funny, considering they are literally married, have a child and have been sucking one another off for almost two decades.

“It’s not… It’s not a big deal” Alex concludes. “I love yeh.” It follows naturally afterwards.

“I love yeh too babeh” Miles leans forward to peck him on the lips and then he’s off to the bathroom probably to change from his ruined wet boxers - Alex’s doesn’t even want to imagine how uncomfortable that must feel.

He comes back five minutes later in a pair of pajama bottoms with an incredibly annoying loud pattern on them and he looks so soft as he climbs under the covers next to Alex. He turns them around so they are spooning and moves Alex’s hair to the side so he can kiss his neck lazily. It’s not like he did it back at the table – these kisses are slow and uncalculated and their only purpose is to make Alex feel loved. And God they’re fulfilling their purpose just right.

“Yeh feelin’ relaxed now? All tha’ tension left yer body?” Miles whispers.

“So fookin’ relaxed.” Alex sighs contently. “Fank yeh.”

Miles just hums in return and pecks Alex’s cheek lovingly, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed that!  
i missed writing smut, this was so much fun  
if you have any prompts for this series hmu <3


End file.
